The Gauntlet Warriors Book 1
by 81chills
Summary: i need oc's this will be a story.
1. oc's needed

Oc 's I need oc's ok here are the rules they have to be your original oc

I want

Name of oc

AKA NAME

what are thay human, demigod,or spirt:

if so godly parent:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Weapon of choice:

Weapon name

there Histoy:

now you can revew


	2. prolog

SO said a voice the Gauntlet warriors are scattered across the world. Yes master they will not interfere. Good good this time you will not win Jason you will not win Hu Hu Hu Hu Hu.

I would like some humans for my story.


	3. chapter 1 the beginnig part1

Chapter 1 The Beginning NY, NY , the Old Elite 5 Headquarters "Jason, to anyone, please respond,"said Jason into the PLD. This would mark six months that no one had answered me in the PLD, AKA the personal listening device . I had been holding out at the Old Elite 5 Headquarters which is only known to the last remaining members of the Elite 5 team. To my knowledge, six months ago only myself, Quick Draw, Long Shot, Double Shot, and Commander knew about the location of the headquarters that had been abandoned since the late 1900's. The insanity set in when I woke up in the War Room, alone and not knowing how I got there or how I could exit since all the tunnels are collapsed. By now I thought that I might be the last one left to continue the tale of the specialists. While I was here alone I began thinking about my initiation ceremony. That may have been years ago, but I was thinking about it a lot lately. At that moment my mind drifted. I hear their arguing about whether or not they should have me on the team even if I would not be in a section. A section is a team of agents that guard entrances to other worlds . I was becoming nervous that the answer might be no when the door opened and out came the original members: Percy Jackson AKA Camo , Harry Potter AKA Wizard , Robin AKA Red X , Greger The Over Lander and AKA The Warrior , and Eathan Morgan AKA The Seer. They came out of the meeting room and looked grim. That made me worried. "Would they allow me to join?", I thought to myself. Then Percy spoke, "The board has decided that you may join as a person that comes and go at your pleasure". Greger added, "Which means that you do not have to be part of a section , but you are required to have a gauntlet and a PLD." In response to my blank look, Ethan quickly said, "A PLD is a personal listening device, which is pretty much a fancy walky-talky that cannot be detected under any form of surveillance equipment." Robin said, "From now on you must address us under different names, I am Red X, Percy is Camo, Harry is Wizard, Greger is The Warrior, and Ethan is the Seer. We are the the foundation of the specialists."' Camo pipes up, "We have not decided what we are going to call your position, but it does not really matter much since you are the only one." I recalled that it was 5 more years before they gave the position the classification of Ranger. This happened when they decided to begin adding more people with ideals similar to mine to the team. Suddenly my mind back in the present, and I wonder if any of the other Rangers are even alive, or if I am the last one. NY NY Base of out post 4 sub level 5, Meanwhile miles across the city, near Central Park, Gregor is lost in in own thought about dealing with the present crisis situation and the unknown, but at least he is not alone. Blade and I had been on the guard since we had almost been overrun by dark creatures of the Underland. They were various murky colors, similar to the ones at the bottom of a polluted lake. "Gregor come over here," Blade muttered as I dashed over to the computer. We were trying to hack into some files that had been unheard for a long time. As I wiped the sweat off my brow, I thought of an assortment of ways I could have prevented the disappearance of my partners. But now, as we may be the last of the specialists, Blade thought that we had a right to open them. The files may have information on what had happed to the rescue mission for 'The Shadow' a, who was the most mysterious member of the elite five. Then I heard, "Hey Gregor, did you know that The Shadow was missing from his holding cell? It's impossible 'cause the government froze him back in 1985." When I looked over I saw that his eyes were scanning the page for more information. "No, I did not know that," I added peering over his shoulder. I saw records of injuries to the soldiers , but something caught my eye. " Anything else?," Blade says, his eyes tired. "There is one more thing," I say, " The mark of the outlaw!" "OOOOOOh , the mark of a bad cowboy! I'm scared now !", Blade says, as he lets in a sarcastic gasp. "Outlaw is not a bad guy, but he went missing in the 1850's. He was the reason The Shadow was captured in the first place," I took another breath. "The Shadow was sent to find and help Outlaw, in 1985 when someone had reported seeing the "Mark of the Outlaw which had not been see for 100 years. The government thought that Outlaw must have traveled through a porthole and now he was back. Or that is what they told The Shadow when they sent him out, but it was really a trap to catch him themselves." "Oh, did the Buckaroo have any more adventures?" Blade added in a western accent. "Actually he does." I said as an unhappy Blade made an unsatisfied face. "You're not going to talk a textbook are you,"Blade said, worried that I was going to tell about ten million more stories. " No, but I'm going to go now. Think about what I just told you," I said leaving the room. 6 months ago at Alcatraz "Shadow we have to go now. Come we have to go! Now, quickly!", as Outlaw was saying this I was coming to. "What? Where are we, Outlaw? Is this a dream? Last I checked you were missing", I responded. "We don't have time for this Shadow, where did they put your weapons", Outlaw whispered." "Oh I have them", I replied confused. "Then let's get out of here while we can. We do not want to fight them all!", Outlaw yelled. Then as I drifted back to sleep I heard Outlaw say to someone else, "Don't forget the mark". Dallas Texas, Outlaw's base Outlaw looked around his hideout. His first thought was that the hideout had seen better days, then he wondered what was on The Shadow's mind. "So what do you want to know?" I said softly "Well", The Shadow said, "I want to know how I ended up in Alcatraz. I thought I was a hero." "We are, but our enemies have control of the government, so they told the army that we are a danger to society. I think that we should try to find members of the team know as The Specialists because they are the last known organization that deals with threats like these. Maybe they can help us regain control and wipe out our enemies. But , I do not know where they are. I think they are spread throughout the world", I replied. "What happened to Justice?," Shadow asked weakly. The Shadow stared at me for a while, he must have noticed the faraway look in my eye. Then I replied, "I think Justice is dead." "How long have I been missing?," Shadow asked noticing my latest cellphone. "Ummm, just about 40 years," I said scratching my head. "40, really? What happened to the elite five?," he asked. " They disbanded after you went missing," I informed him. Then he then got really quiet, and I saw the same far away look in his eye. NY NY old Elite 5 headquarters POV the Jason ?But now I have to look to the future like going into the date files about our agents out there. I am now entering the date files.? Section 1 board member Percy Jackson AKA Camo, member Axel Jonson AKA Earth , Jacob Jackson AKA Time , Uploading: Camo Weapon of choice: riptide Hair color: black Eye color: sea green Age: 18 Skin color: peach Position: leader of the board elder member section leader Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Earth Weapon of choice: earthquake Hair color: brown Eye color: brown Age: 15 Skin color: tan Position: builder Gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/28/2017 Uploading: Time Weapon of choice: bone crusher Hair color: black Eye color: gold Age:15 Skin color: peach Position: scout gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/23/2017 Uploading: Edge weapon of choice: one Greek sword one Roman sword hair color brown eye color: green age 19 skin color: tan position: tracker status: reported dead by mind under investigation date last seen:9/23/2005 Uploading: Honor weapon of choice a Greek sword hair color brown eye color: green age 19 skin color: tan position: tracker status: reported dead by mind under investigation date last seen:9/23/2005 Section 2 board member harry potter AKA wizard member Neville Longbottom AKA Lord Longbottom Uploading: Wizard Weapon of choice: wand Hair color: black Eye color: green Age:20 Skin color: peach Position: elder board member gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/22/2017 Uploading: Couragous Crusader Weapon of choice: wand Hair color: black Eye color: Hazel Age:20 Skin color: peach Position: spy gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/22/2017 Section 3 board member robin AKA Night Wing member, Tim Drake AKA Robin member, Karen Beecher AKA Bumblebee member , red X member , Aqualad member, super boy member , Garfield Logan AKA Beast Boy member, kid flash member, Jaime Reyes AKA Blue Beetle member La'gaan AKA lagoon boy member ,Cassie Sandmark AKA wonder Girl member Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl Uploading Night Wing Hair color: black Eye color: blue Age: 20 Skin color: peach Position: elder board member section leader gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/25/2017 Uploading robin Hair color: black Eye color: blue Age: 15 Skin color: peach Position: hacker gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/24/2017 Uploading Bumblebee Hair color: brown Eye color: brown Age:18 Skin color: brown Position: scout gender: female Status: missing Date last seen: 9/26/2017 Uploading Red X Hair color: black Eye color: blue Age:20 Skin color: peach Position: informer gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/28/2017 Uploading Aqualad Hair color: white Eye color: black Age: 23 Skin color: brown Position: spy gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading Superboy Hair color: black Eye color: blue Age: 15 Skin color: peach Position: muscle gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/22/2017 Uploading beast boy Hair color green Eye color: green Age:15 Skin color: green Position: animal gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/23/2017 Uploading kid flash Hair color: red Eye color: blue Age: 23 Skin color: peach Position: speedster gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/25/2017 Uploading blue beetle Hair color: brown Eye color: ? Age: 17 Skin color: tan Position: alien tech specialist gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading lagoon boy Hair color: non Eye color: red Age: 15 Skin color: green Position: water gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/28/2017 Uploading wonder girl Hair color: blonde Eye color: blue Age: 15 Skin color: peach Position: recruit gender: female Status: missing Date last seen: 9/22/2017 Uploading Batgirl Hair color: reddish blonde Eye color: Green Age: 20 Skin color: peach Position: hacker gender: female Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Section 4 board member Gregor The Over Lander AKA The Warrior member Blade member Ripred member Louis AKA Hacker member ?AKA? Member Mark AKA Deadly member Bartholew Lash AKA Whiplash member Larry AKA The Kid member Tyson AKA Hunter member Raphael AKA guardian member Redfire member Michael AKA Samurai Uploading: The Warrior Weapon of choice: two broadswords and two handguns Hair color: black Eye color: Green Age: 18 Skin color: peach Position: elder board member section leader gender: male Status: active Date last seen:? Uploading: blade Weapon of choice: a blade with a sheath that can be used as a weapon also was forced to carry two hand guns Hair color: black Eye color: blue Age: 18 Skin color: tan Position: strategist gender: male Status: active Date last seen:? Uploading: Ripred Weapon of choice: claws Hair color: unknown Eye color: black Age: unknown Skin color: Unknow Position: deadliest person in the world gender: male Status: questionable Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Hacker Weapon of choice: non Hair color: white Eye color: brown Age:19 Skin color: peach Position: genius gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/28/2017 Uploading: Deadly Weapon of choice: two swords and hand guns Hair color: gray Eye color: gray Age:16 Skin color: gray Position: deadliest person in the over land gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/28/2017 Uploading: Whiplash Weapon of choice: black whip Hair color: black Eye color: hazel Age:23 Skin color: brown Position: spy gender: male Status: decommissioned Date last seen: 9/27/2010 Uploading: The Kid Weapon of choice: two daggers and hand guns Hair color: black Eye color: gray Age:18 Skin color: peach Position: makes the enemy look silly gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Hunter Weapon of choice: two handguns and a bow and quiver Hair color: black Eye color: hazel Age:20 Skin color: tan Position: tracker gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Guardian Weapon of choice: two sharp edged shields on both arms and two handguns Hair color: brown Eye color: green Age:17 Skin color: tan Position: guard gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Redfire Weapon of choice: one dager and two handguns Hair color: unknown Eye color: black Age: unknown Skin color: unknown Position: in training gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/20/2017 Uploading: Samurai Weapon of choice: two samurai swords and hand guns Hair color: Unknow Eye color: green Age:19 Skin color: unknown Position: quiet one gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/30/2017 Section 5 board member Ethan Morgan AKA seer member Rory VN member rocky AKA Vampire Hunter member bones Uploading: Seer Weapon of choice: future site Hair color: black Eye color: blue Age: 18 Skin color: peach Position: elder board member section leader gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: VN Weapon of choice: powers Hair color: blond Eye color: Hazle Age:14 Skin color: white Position: spy gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Vampire Hunter Weapon of choice: a sword covered in garlic Hair color: black Eye color: black Age:100 Skin color: white Position: tracker gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Bones Weapon of choice: bone like weapons Hair color: white as bone Eye color: white as bone Age: 500 Age that he looks is 19 Skin color: white as bone Position: strategist gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/31/2017 Most of the information was damaged this is all that survived of section 6 Section 6 board member carter Kane AKA Falcon member Most of the information was damaged this is all that survived of section 7 Section 7 board member Artemis Fowl AKA Genies Section 8 board member Alex Rider AKA DESTRCTION member Conner AKA Quick Draw member trouble AKA Long Shot member D member Axel rod AKA The Shadow member Slash member Double Shot member Double Trouble member Hamilton McGraw Jr AKA Justice member outlaw member out cast member bandit Uploading: Alex Rider Weapon of choice: whatever he is given Hair color: black Eye color: blue Age: 18 Skin color: peach Position: board member section leader gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Quick Draw Weapon of choice: two hand guns Hair color: brown Eye color: brown Age: 20 Skin color: tan Position: 4 deadliest person in the world gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: long shot Weapon of choice: two long guns Hair color: brown Eye color: brown Age:20 Skin color: tan Position: 5 deadliest person in the world gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: D Weapon of choice: one sword Hair color: black Eye color: blue Age: 21 Skin color: white Position: 3 deadliest person in the world gender: male Status: decommissioned Date last seen: 9/31/2013 Uploading: The Shadow Weapon of choice: two swords their names are Excalibur and Claront Hair color: black Eye color: black Age:21 Skin color: gray Position: 1 deadliest person in the world gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/12/1986 Uploading: Slash Weapon of choice: one sword Hair color: black Eye color: blue Age: 22 Skin color: gray Position:2 deadliest person in the world gender: male Status: decommissioned Date last seen: 10/1/2013 Uploading: Double Shot Weapon of choice: a two hand gun that shoots two bullets at the same time Hair color: blond Eye color: gray Age:23 Skin color: brown Position: spy gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Double Trouble Weapon of choice: two hand guns Hair color: blond Eye color: gray Age:18 Skin color: brown Position: ? gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: justice Weapons of choice: two handguns that have two barrels on each, two knives two dozen ninja stars, one long range gun on his back a sheriff star on his chest , a bow and arrow on his back and his hands are registered weapons Hair color: blond Eye color: blue Age:18 Skin color: tan Position: ? gender: male Status: presumed dead Date last seen: 10/10/2010 Uploading: Outlaw Weapon of choice: two handguns and a staff Hair color: brown Eye color: blue Age:22 Skin color: peach Position: informer gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Out Cast Weapon of choice: two handguns and a staff Hair color: sandy Eye color: green Age:21 Skin color: tan Position: strategies gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Bandit Weapon of choice: two handguns and a staff Hair color: black Eye color: Hazle Age: 21 Skin color: brown Position: scout gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Most of the information was damaged this is all that survived Section 9 board member Will Knight AKA The Maker Section 10 board members Will Treaty AKA Lone Ranger member Horace Altman AKA oakleaf knight Uploading: Lone Ranger Weapon of choice: sax knife and bow and arrow Hair color: brown Eye color: green Age: 23 Skin color: tan Position: board member section leader gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: oakleaf knight Weapon of choice: sword Hair color: black Eye color: blue Age: 23 Skin color: tan Position: informer gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Most of the information was damaged this is all that survived of section 11 Section 11 board member Torak AKA The tracker member The Comander memberblood hound member wolf , member fox Section 12board member Colin AKA power member Danny AKA Speed member Lance AKA Trust member Brawn member Thunder member Renata AKA Diamond Uploading: Power weapon of choice: his powers Hair color: brown Eye color: hazel Age: 16 Skin color: tan Position: board member section leader gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Speed Weapon of choice: powers Hair color: light brown Eye color: brown Age: 17 Skin color: tan Position: scout gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Diamond Weapon of choice: powers Hair color: brown Eye color: dark brown Age 17/27 Skin color: tan Position: spy gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Trust Weapon of choice: persuasion Hair color: black Eye color: brown Age 22 Skin color: white Position: strategist gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Brawn Weapon of choice: powers of incredible strength and , invulnerability Hair color: no hair Eye color: white Age 22 Skin color blue Position: power house gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: thunder Weapon of choice: powers Hair color blond Eye color: Age 22 Skin color: brown Position: guard gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Section 13 board member Cornelius Fillmore AKA Fillmore member Ingrid third AKA Ingrid member Karen Tehama AKA Tehama member Danny O'farrell AKA O'farrell member Alexander Fillmore AKA ACE member Ningel UNO AKA number 1 member number 5 member number 4 member number2 Uploading: Fillmore Weapon of choice: whatever is handy Hair color: non Eye color: not seen Skin color: brown Position: Board member section leader gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Ingrid Weapon of choice: whatever is handy Hair color: black Eye color: Green Skin color: white Position: partner of Fillmore gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: Tehama Weapon of choice: whatever is handy Hair color: brown Eye color: blue Skin color: tan Position: investigater of crime scenes gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: O'farrell Weapon of choice: whatever is handy Hair color: red eye color: blue Skin color: tan Position Photographer of crime scenes gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: ACE Weapons of choice: whatever is handy Hair color: black Eye color: brown Skin color brown Position: partner of Fillmore gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading number 1 Weapon of choice: hands Hair color: none Eye color: blue Skin color: peach Position: ? gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: number 5 Weapon of choice: trickery Hair color: black Eye color: brown Skin color: brown Position: spy gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Uploading: number 4 Weapon of choice: hands Hair color: blond Eye color brown Skin color: tan Position: hand to hand combat gender: male Status: missing Date last seen: 9/29/2017 Section 1 stood as the base of operations, for it was designed to be the data, research, and storage center. It was also used as a meeting place for the board of representatives from each section, crisis management meeting ,or routine 6 month spot check meetings. This base was made by 'Earth'. When he initially constructed it, it was only a safe house. Realizing a more permanent solution needed to be arranged , he took on this project. The time it took him to build this high-tech safety base and secure meeting area was relatively short. Once he generated the plan. Section 1 base is located in Jamestown, VA, USA. Section 2 was designed to be the long range training center for new agents. Right now this is the home to witch and wizard members of the team. Because of the magic and powers the witches and wizards possess they are able to conceal the entrances and exits to the tunnels that access Section 2 from mortals. Section 2 is located in Livingston, West Lothian, Scotland. Section 3 is the base for the quick response team. This is so that if a section is in trouble they can get there as fast as possible through the tunnels. They also supply all the sections with ammunition for when there is a full out war. Section 4 was designed as an outpost for the underworld and training in close combat. They also have armor, shields, and weapons for bikes, as well as bikes themselves. Section 4 base is located at New York, New York, USA Section 5 was designed for creature containment from all the worlds. The agents put them there because they have no idea what else to do with them. Agents located here are also responsible for many of the traps in the tunnels for non-specialists. For example spikes, lava, crushing walls, and trap holes. Section 5 in located at Butuan, Philippines Section 6 was designed to decipher ancient languages such as Egyptian hieroglyphics , Ancient Greek, and,Roman. But they also put Shabtis , which are wax minions for the magical egyptians, in the tunnels so that they would attack anyone that is an imposter. There are hundreds of Shabtis in the tunnels that have various weapons. Section 6 is located in a secret location. Section 7 was designed to have all the possibilities of battle stratigies. The agents there are some of the smartest people in the world. Section 7 base is in an unknown location Section 8 was designed to house the most dangerous people in the world. They also have enough skill to trade prisoners with the enemie Section 8 base in central African republic where the exact location is unknown. Section 9 was designed to equipt all the agents. They also upgrading outdated weaponry. Many of the details to there location were lost. Section 10 was designed to have agents that could quickly go to many places around the world in parteners are always training together. Section 10 base location was never given by the leader. Section 11 was designed to train hunt down enimies using stealth. Section 11 base was never released to the public. Section 12 was designed to gather agent all over the world. They can leave at any time without permission because they might have found a potential agent. Section 12 base was made but no location was given. Section 13 was designed as a detective agency. As well as making things for the tunnels. They made cannons for the tunnels and ID searchers. They also made the safe house impenetrable from the 13 base is in Castrol ,Australia Last updated 9/31/2017 Computer cross referring these dates with important events in the specialists date base 9/20/2017-9/30/2017 9/23/2017 -9/29/2017 was during the battle of New York City. All other dates not important. "9/23/2017 -9/29/2017 was the battle of New York City and many members were killed or kidnapped, That must have been scary. Wait where was I five years ago." I say banging my head on the wall, this whole 'not remembering stuff' was getting annoying. " Should I go looking for section 4 headquarters? As well as their leader and some guy named Blade were never documented as missing, or should I go find and recommission Backlash , D and, Slash?" NY NY Base of section 4 sub level 5 POV ?". But that is not just it said Gregor what else is there? The base is not just any base. Ho yeah. What is it then it was the base that held The Shadow. The Shadow but I thought he was a legend. Wait you said it held The Shadow what do you mean it held The Shadow? Well after the attack he was missing.?


End file.
